


Harry & Reece

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Unwritten Rule (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Band Fic, Bisexual Male Character, Boyband, Boys In Love, Bromance to Romance, Celebrities, Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, Cute, Fanfiction, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Lust, M/M, Musicians, Mutual Masturbation, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Experimentation, Short One Shot, Talk Shows, United Kingdom, United States, Unwritten Rule, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: While making an appearance on the "Conan" show, Harrison Cole discovers a shocking yet amorous secret about fellow band mate Reece Whiltshire. When the two are all alone in a hotel room, hidden passions begin to reveal themselves. Will it strengthen their bond or push them further apart?
Relationships: Harrison Cole/Reece Whiltshire, Reece Wiltshire/Boaz Dopemu





	Harry & Reece

Twenty-year-old Harrison Cole left the stage of Conan after an amazing interview. It was Music Appreciation week on the show and the _Unwritten Rule_ member was the first interview of the taping session. They were taping two episodes this day and next up, after a short break, was his band mate/friend Reece Wiltshire.

Harrison finished talking with a stage hand and approached Reece's dressing room. He lightly knocked and received no answer. Calmly Harrison slowly opened the door and peeked in but saw something that almost caused him to faint.

Reece was facing away from the door, on his knees and in front of a young black man who hadn't a stitch of clothing on. His head was bobbing back and forth, making it obvious to Harrison what he was doing to this man who was none other than their fellow band mate Boaz Dopemu! He noticed Harrison standing at the door and smiled before closing his brown eyes and having what was obviously an orgasm in the young singer's mouth. Harrison quietly closed the door and backed away from the room.

"What the fuck," he said to himself as he walked back to his own dressing room.

Harrison quickly changed out of his _Old Navy_ blue polo and black pants and into the pair of jeans and loose red _Nike_ tank top he wore to the studio. The entire time he changed, he couldn't get the picture of Reece giving head to Boaz out of his mind. He decided to leave the building and get back to his hotel room to think things over.

As he exited his room, he bumped into Reece who was heading for the stage.

"Leaving already mate?" Reece asked.

"Yeah, I've got a bit of a headache so I'm heading back to the hotel," Harrison responded trying to put on a convincing front.

"Too bad, I wanted to hang out a bit today before we move on to LA," Reece said with a smile.

"Maybe next time we'll get a chance," Harrison said, smiling back.

Reece headed off for the stage while Harrison headed for the exit. As he passed by the restrooms, he bumped into Boaz whom he saw with Reece earlier.

"Hey there Harry," the handsome African youth said using his friends Pet Name.

"Hi," Harrison said, looking at the ground.

"Enjoy the show earlier?" he asked flashing a grin.

Harrison looked at him with a somewhat disgusted look. "You know he's not into blokes, right?"

"So am I, no big deal," Boaz responded. Harrison sighed and started walking away. "If you ever want a taste of heaven, you know where to find me!" he shouted out followed by a chuckle.

The curly-haired youth started walking faster towards the exit when he realized he had left his mobile phone in the dressing room. He walked back and passed by Boaz once again.

"Hungry?" he asked as Harrison rushed past.

"No," Harrison simply responded. He didn't want his band mate to read the signs that there was an underlying attraction the former had for the gorgeous African guy.

Once he got back to his dressing room, he noticed several missed text messages on his phone. Harrison sat down and took the time to respond to all of them. By the time he was done, he realized that he'd been in the room for a half hour. Taking a shallow breath, he got up and left, again bumping into Reece as he left.

"I thought you had a headache. Feeling better?" he asked quizzically.

"A little better; I forgot my phone and got caught up texting," Harrison responded. Reece started to walk away when he was stopped.

"Hey Reece!" Harrison shouted out. "Why don't you come to the hotel and we can hang out for a bit like you wanted."

The two shared a smile before leaving together. They both ran into Boaz again, this time with no words exchanged as he finished signing a fan's autograph. They went into their waiting limo and headed towards the hotel. After a fifteen minute drive, they arrived and headed up to Harrison's room. Reece sat down on the freshly made bed while Harrison tossed his bag onto a chair.

"Want anything to drink?" Harrison asked.

"Got any beer Harry?" Reece asked back.

Harrison retrieved two _Coors_ beers from the mini-bar and tossed one to his friend. He sat down on a chair and quickly drank the beer down while Reece drank his slower.

"Thirsty?" Reece asked.

"It's just...I need a drink after today," Harrison said, grabbing another beer.

"We were on **Conan** , it's not exactly the **BBC** mate," Reece said.

"It's not the show it's...never mind it mate."

"What? Did something happen to you?" Reece asked as he stood up, his voice taking on a genuinely concerned tone.

"No, nothing happened to me. Just forget it," Harrison said as he finished his second beer.

"Tell me right now," Reece commanded.

"Really, it's not important at all."

"Tell me or I'll drop this in the toilet," Reece said as he grabbed Harrison's phone.

Harrison tried to grab it back but Reece held it out of his reach and started to dig his nails into the screen. "Last chance Harry."

"It's you!" Harrison shouted out. "I saw you...with Boaz...on your knees."

Reece slowly handed the phone back to Harrison and sat down. He looked like a Peeping Tom that had just been caught watching a lady undress from a tree.

"How much did you see?" he asked as he found himself in a cold sweat.

"I only saw you for about twenty seconds but it was...you know, the last twenty seconds," Harrison said, not looking at him. "He caught me just as he was finishing and I left. That's why I was leaving early, it was just so fucking shocking." Harrison stood up over Reece and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "You..you're straight, how could you do something like that?"

"It has nothing to do with my sexual identity, I just love guys the same as girls," Reece said.

"Enough to suck another bloke's..." Harrison stopped himself before finishing the sentence.

"It just happened; it was one time," Reece responded, still with a shocked look on his face. "You can't tell anyone."

Harrison sighed and sat down next to his friend. "I'm not a good liar and Boaz is a good friend, I don't know if I could hold something like this back."

"You have to, Harry. It would just be too much if anybody were to find out," he said, grabbing onto Harrison's free hand.

"I don't think I can."

Reece looked around the room nervously before looking at Harrison again, only this time he was looking lower. His alluring eyes met Harrison's heaving chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath. He could tell by the pace that the boy was beyond nervous.

"Maybe I could do something for you to make sure that you don't tell," Reece said, licking his lips.

"Like what?" Harrison said as he turned towards him and noticed him staring. "What're you looking at?"

"You've a handsome body Harry."

"Reece?"

"Shh," Reece said, placing a finger over Harrison's beautiful lips. "I know what I can do to keep you quiet."

He removed his finger and gave his friend a quick kiss, causing Harrison to jump up off the bed.

"What're you doing!?" he yelled, wiping his mouth.

Reece stood up and walked towards him.

"I want a shot at that sexy sleek body of yours," he said.

"I...I've...I've never done..." Harrison said nervously.

"Shh," Reece again covered Harrison's mouth. "Have a seat, sexy Harry."

Reece backed away. Harrison slowly made his way to the bed and sat down. Reece stood in front of him and smiled before pulling his shirt off. Harrison watched as his friend lifted the tight black tank top off and wrapped it around his neck. He quickly tossed the shirt down and continued watching as Reece removed his t-shirt and let his model worthy torso be revealed.

"Wow," Harrison whispered when he saw it.

"Boaz said the same thing when he first saw this," Reece said as he pulled his jeans and black briefs down, exposing his well-endowed cock.

Harrison stared at his friend's crotch as he felt a stirring of his own. "I never would've guessed you were _**that**_ hung," he said as an intense warm feeling grew in his pants.

Reece sat down next to Harrison and started rubbing his thigh slowly. He leaned forward and gave the tall youth another kiss; this time getting a much more positive response. Harrison timidly started kissing back until he caught himself and broke the kiss.

"This isn't right," Harrison said as he tried to move away from him.

"You're right," Reece said, catching Harrison off guard. "You should be naked too."

Harrison stood up and started to walk towards the door but was stopped when Reece grabbed his arm.

"Let me go mate, I don't..." he stopped after Reece slapped him on the ass. "Don't do that. Now..." he was again cut off when he felt his jeans being pulled down.

Reece roughly pulled Harrison down on the bed by his jeans and pushed his mate on his back. He climbed on top of the other and sat on his chest, facing away. Harrison tried to fight him off but froze when he heard his zipper being pulled down. He felt his pants being roughly pulled off. Now he was beyond embarrassed when he felt a cool breeze on his excited cock.

"So you don't like wearing briefs...nice," Reece said as he pulled the jeans off of his friend and tossed them across the room.

Before Harrison could respond, he felt Reece's fingers running through his pubic hair. He was nervous but also was getting very excited. Once Reece's hand pressed against his cock, he found out just how excited he was.

"Scorching fucking hot...I knew you were enjoying this," Reece said, holding his wet hand up in front of his own face before licking all of Harrison's pre-cum from it.

Reece looked back at Harrison and slowly sucked on his own finger. This caused Harrison to giggle, which in turn caused Reece to follow suit. At this point, Harrison realized that fighting was not going to work. Once Reece pressed his hand against his cock again, he responded with a soft moan. They looked each other in the eye and it was on from there.

Harrison reached out and pulled Reece down to him, giving him the proper kiss that he had fought against twice before. Reece put his wet hands around Harrison's cheek and took control of the kiss. Both guys were in heaven as they experienced their first loving kiss.

Once the embrace was broken, Reece started grabbing at his new lover's tank top and pulled it off over his head. He instantly dug his face into the dark nest of pubes beneath him. Only the sounds of kissing, slobbering and moaning could be heard in the room.

After a minute of crotch worship, Reece rose from his _private area_ and sat up, still sitting on Harrison's hip. He grabbed onto his friend's hands and drew them to his own chest. Harrison cooed when his fingers grabbed onto the appealing nipples rising from Reece's body. He never could've imagined how great it would be to play with a large pair of nipples before. He had only grabbed at his own before, but his were a lot more firm and smaller than Reece's. Both guys closed their eyes and moaned as he kept his hands on Reece's chest for several minutes.

Once he released his grip, Harrison gently pushed Reece off of him and sat up next to him. They both tilted their heads and shared another kiss. As they kissed, both guys lowered their hands until they were touching each other's hardened hot cocks.

Harrison jumped when Reece's index finger found its way between his anal lips. He returned the favor by doing the same to his friend. They never broke the kiss as they lightly fingered each other. They both got increasingly wet and tried slipping a second finger in. Harrison had no trouble putting another finger in Reece, but it took some work for a second finger to fit inside his own body.

Reece pushed Harrison back down on the bed and shoved the second finger in as hard as possible. Harrison screamed loudly as his ass was stretched further. He felt both fingers slide in and out at a faster and faster pace until he could hold on no longer. He arched his back and let out a deep moan as an intense orgasm washed over him. He was so lost in his lust that he didn't even realize that Reece was busy licking up every drop of cum that his cock produced.

Harrison remained still on the bed as he received his first licking from another guy. He stared up at the ceiling with a big smile, feeling Reece's tongue and breath on his swollen and sensitive opening. After a few seconds, he saw Reece's crotch above his head. Slowly, it lowered down until it met his lips. Without missing a beat, Harrison let his tongue slip out and started licking his ass while Harry's was still being ravished.

The guys were locked in a 69 as Harrison experienced the taste of another guy for the first time. He had tasted his own juices many times in his adolescent life but never before tasted different juices. He immediately realized that ass was indeed one of his favorite tastes. He slowly worked his tongue around the hot, wet hole resting against his mouth as his nostrils soaked up the intense smell of pleasure.

Around two minutes after the 69 was locked in, Reece sat up and put all of his weight down on Harrison's face. Harrison was unaffected by the change of position and kept his tongue circling around inside the increasingly moistening crotch around it. Reece leaned back and purred as his body started to tense up before exploding in an orgasm that drenched his friend's face.

Harrison closed his eyes and lapped up as much of the hot cum that fell from Reece as he could, all while keeping a big smile on his face. Once Reece came down from his orgasm, he removed himself from Harrison's face and collapsed next to him. They two band members embraced in a hug before taking a chance to relax.

"That was awesome," Reece whispered into Harrison's ear.

"I never thought I'd like being with a guy so much," he responded before sharing a small kiss. He stared into Reece's eyes before jumping out of bed and going through his bag. "I've got an idea for something fun we can try," he said while looking.

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Harrison said, holding up his ten inch, red dick.

He built up a wad of saliva and let it fall into the palm of his hand, spreading the natural lube over the skin. He looked over at Reece, who was licking his lips and running his hand down his body. He reached for the firm _meat_ once Harrison got back in bed but was stopped.

"You went first last time, it's my turn," Harrison said with a devilish smile.

Reece rolled onto his back and spread his legs wide. Harrison held the his cock against his mate's hole and drew it closer to Reece. He licked his lips before slowly inching it into the waiting butt of his friend.

Reece's eyes went wide as the thick cock slid between his soaking wet lips and into his ass. He immediately arched his back as the feeling of fullness ran through him. Harrison held his eyes closed and mouth open, groaning as he started thrusting in and out. It took no time before he was slamming it is hard as he possibly could.

Reece spread his arms out on the bed and laughed with each thrust. He'd never had someone fuck him with such a big cock before and he loved every second of it. He looked up at Harrison and saw the fake-angry face he was making as he pumped away. Reece couldn't help but laugh at the faces he was making. Eventually, he just closed his eyes and took in the fucking.

Several minutes in, both guys felt a stir within their crotches. The vibration in Harrison's cock sent him into another orgasm while at the same time; Reece had his own climax around the cock. Both singers froze in lust as they felt the pleasure rush through them.

Before Harrison was fully recovered, Reece slid himself off of him, pushed his mate onto the bed and took his turn. Without skipping a beat, he slammed his own dick as deep as he could into Harrison, causing him to jump back into reality.

Harrison did as Reece and spread his arms wide, closed his eyes and just took in the feeling. Reece was a lot rougher with the fucking than he had been...and Harrison loved it. It was the hardest that he could ever remember being fucked.

Reece, meanwhile, was loving being in charge. He treated the cock like it belonged to the body of a God and made sure to get full use out of it. He held it in one hand while using his other hand to slap various parts of Harrison's body, particularly his butt cheeks. After just a few minutes of fucking, Harrison's butt cheeks were beat-red.

Reece kept fucking him for several minutes until Harrison arched his back and had yet another orgasm, this one accompanied by a loud moan.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" he screamed as a puddle of his juices erupted from his manhood.

Reece pulled his cock out of him and started rubbing it against his friend's hole. Shortly thereafter, he stood up directly over Harrison and started slapping his own ass until his cum started spraying out. He squirted what seemed like a gallon of cum all over his friend. Harrison opened his mouth wide and caught as much as he possibly could. When it was over, he was coated in a thick layer of sweet smelling liquid.

Reece lay down next to Harrison and snuggled next to him while they both recovered from their intense love-making.

"That was beyond awesome," Harrison whispered. "I never want this to end."

"Be patient babe, this isn't over just yet."

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my latest Unwritten Rule story. Let me know if you want more stories pairing Harrison and Reece together. Do leave reviews and stay alert for my next story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
